


Public Displays of Affection

by Fangirling_FTW



Series: Destiel One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_FTW/pseuds/Fangirling_FTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam take Cas to a basketball game, and the Kiss Cam operator seems to have a thing for Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A super fluffy one shot requested by an IG follower ~^_^~ It was so much fun to write something so cute, I love these dorks so much. Enjoy it!!

It was just one of those quirks that made Dean  _ Dean _ , his aversion to public displays of affection.  In the beginning, yeah, Cas had felt some insecurity because of it, but that was going on three years ago now, and they’d gotten through that.  Dean had finally relaxed around Sam, holding Cas’ hand, small kisses on the cheek or the forehead, maybe even wrapping his arm around Cas while they watched a movie.  But that was it, and  _ only _ around Sam.  His friends asked him sometimes, if he and Dean were okay, and Cas just smiles and assures them they haven’t been better.  What they don’t see is the Dean Cas sees when they’re alone in their apartment, the Dean that holds him from behind as he cooks breakfast.  The Dean that makes up a bath and sits with Cas, rubbing his back till the water gets cold.  The Dean that can make love so soft and gentle, and can also take Cas hard and fast against the wall till he screams Dean’s name.  Don’t even get Cas started on how Dean cuddles, wrapped around Cas so tight he can’t hardly breathe.  

He just doesn't do it around others, it’s naturally how Dean is, he doesn’t like attention drawn to himself.  It makes the moments between them even more special, because Cas is the only one who gets to see him that way.

Currently, Dean is laying spread out across the couch, his head pillowed in Cas’ lap as Cas reads on his Kindle, some random show on the TV for background noise.  Cas’ fingers have made a mess of Dean’s hair, tracing soothing patterns on his scalp.

“You don’t have to go,” Dean insisted for the 200th time.  Cas didn’t even look away from his Kindle.

“Dean, it’s fine.  I think you’re more worried about it than I am.”  There’s a chuckle in his voice.

“But you  _ hate  _ sports,” Dean insisted.

“You know I don’t hate sports,” Cas scolded, giving a playful tug to Dean’s hair, still not looking away from his Kindle.  “I just don’t have a fondness for basketball.  However,” he continued, before Dean could interrupt, “we’re spending time with Sam, and that’s a good enough reason for me.”  Cas felt Dean shift, rolling from his side onto his back to look up at him.

“You sure?” Dean asks again, like he always does.  Cas manages not to roll his eyes as he puts his Kindle down on the end table, looking down and smiling at his boyfriend.

“I’m sure.”  Dean smiled and sits up completely, leaning in to kiss him, lips moving slowly against his.  Cas leans into it, smiling warmly once Dean finally pulls away.

“You’re the actual best, you know that?” Dean says fondly.  Cas just raises an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“Whatever you say, Dean.”

 

Three,  _ three  _ separate people almost spilled their beer all over Cas on their way to their seats, and the greasy smell coming off the concession stands is making Cas’ stomach turn.

“You okay, Cas?  You look a little angry,” Sam chuckled, throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulders and jostling him fondly.

“I’m fine,” Cas sighs, taking a deep breath and focusing on the smile on Dean’s face.  “Just not used to this many people,” he added, stepping sideways into Dean as someone pushed past Sam, nearly knocking all three of them over.  Dean smiled at Cas, giving him a slight nudge with his elbow.

“Nothing like alcohol and testosterone, huh?” he laughed, and Cas rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.  Eventually they made their way to their seats, Cas finally relaxing as Dean’s knee barely brushed his as they sat.  Cas was having a hard time keeping track of the game, but Dean would patiently explain what was happening, and he and Sam were so obviously having such a good time Cas couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  

The game was finishing up, they were into the third quarter, when Sam announced he was going to the bathroom, shuffling off through the crowd.  Dean gave Cas the smallest of nudges with his shoulder.

“Doing okay?” he asked.  Cas smiled, nudging him back.

“This has been surprisingly fun, I must admit,” Cas hummed.  “I mean, I don’t really know what’s going on, but being out here with you and your brother has been very enjoyable.”  Dean laughed.

“Guess that’s the important part, having fun.”  He met Cas’ eyes, his secret smile hidden there for only Cas to see.  Cas returned his attention to the game, looking up at the big jumbotron in the center of the arena, and was stunned to see him and Dean on the screen.  Even more stunned when the writing announced they were on the “Kiss Cam”.  Cas expected to turn to Dean and laugh it off when he felt lips press against his cheek.  He watched his own face on the jumbotron, eyes widening in surprise, and cheeks turning pink.  There were a few claps from the audience, and when the camera moved away he turned to look at Dean, who was blushing but smiling.

Their first PDA was rather heavy on the P.

“Something wrong, Cas?” Dean asked, his smile evolving into a shit eating grin.  Cas turned back to the game, pretending he wasn't blushing furiously.  Dean nudges him with his knee again, and after a few minutes the initial shock has worn off enough for Cas to relax again.  

That is until he looks up and sees their faces on the Kiss Cam again.  Dean plants another kiss on his cheek, this one lingering, and slightly wet because he's half smiling as he presses into Cas’ skin.  A few laughs and some clapping echo through the arena, and Cas gently pushes Dean away after the camera moves.

“What has gotten into you tonight?” Cas asks, trying to sound indignant but laughing slightly.  “Are you high?!”  Dean makes a face like he's seriously trying to remember.

“No, I don't think so,” he says with a wink.  Cas crosses his arms, and he can  _ feel _ Dean watching him, so he gives in and smiles.

“You're such a dweeb,” Cas huffs.  Sure enough, after about ten minutes, they’re back up in the screen, but this time Cas is ready.  As Dean leans in Cas turns his head, which results in a pretty awkward but quite hilarious kiss on the lips, and when Dean pulls away they're both laughing.  A good loud laugh goes up from the arena as well.

“Touché,” Dean hums, leaning against Cas briefly.  Cas’ face is still burning from embarrassment but his cheeks hurt from how much he's smiling.  Sure enough, the camera comes back and this time there’s no silly pretext, he turns to Dean and kisses him, and he's only slightly surprised by the determination behind the movement of Dean’s lips.  A mix of cheers, cat calls, and awws erupt from the crowd, but Cas is so caught up in the moment he hardly hears them.  Dean’s eyes are bright, practically glowing when he pulls away, and Cas feels a little emotion break through the levity.

“What's going on?” he asks quietly.  Dean swallows hard.

“I know, in the beginning, we had our issues.  You thought my distance in public meant I was ashamed of you, that I wanted to hide what I felt about you.”  Cas frowned slightly.

“Dean, that was years ago, I know better now,” he insisted.  Dean grabbed his hand, shushing him.

“I know, Cas.”  A strange hush seemed to fall over the arena, but he couldn't break his eyes away from Dean to determine if it was imagined or real.  “I know that, but I wanted to show you.  I want to show the entire world before I…”  Cas’ breath caught in his throat as Dean slid from his chair, kneeling next to Cas.  “Before I asked you to marry me.”  Cas is shaking when he reaches out his hand, ignoring the ring Dean’s holding up in favor of running his hand over Dean’s cheek.

“Of course I will,” he gasped out, giggling when Dean surges up to kiss him.  Their fingers fumble to get the ring on Cas’ finger and there's a huge cheer from the arena.  Cas breaks his eyes away from Dean to notice that basically everyone, including the players on the court, are clapping and looking at them, the Kiss Cam had captured Dean’s proposal for them all to see.  Cas hastily wiped at his eyes, flushing crimson.

“Tonight’s Kiss Cam was brought to you by Sam Winchester, making my brother’s dreams come true,” Sam's voice boomed over the sound system.  Cas laughed, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh my God,” he could feel how goofy and gummy his smile was as he continued to laugh.  “You two have been planning this all along haven’t you?”  Dean pulled Cas to his feet, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Bet you can imagine my nerves every time I offered for you not to go,” Dean laughed in his ear.  Cas clung to him tightly.

“I love you, you sappy bastard,” Cas hummed.  Dean pressed his lips against Cas’ cheek.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and feel free to put any promts in the comments you'd like! I've got some works in progress (Yes, including the final chapters for Fix Me) so I can't promise how fast it'll be, but I'm working on it XD Love you guys!


End file.
